Sam x penny dead story
by AnniesDRAGONZ
Summary: As penny just got back from Arica visiting her brother Klous helping him at his animal rescue center after a rescue penny and sam must preform the most dificalt reescue they had ever done! Will they save the day? Will they grow as a couple? Fine out now ( one shot) Sam x penny
1. chapter 1

"Morning Sam!" Penny said happily finding her boyfriend in the locker room getting ready for the day

"Hey my beautiful desert flower" he walked over and hugged lifting her off the floor and gently spinning her around which made penny giggle "I hated when you call me that I missed you too." Sam wasn't the won in there relationship to say I love you or I missed you but penny new when he was feeling that way.

"How was your 1 month holiday at your brothers animal rescue center in Kenya?" " well we had to deal with poachers which was trfuly more tariffing than putting out a fire." " one of the graffiti had a baby named hope in the local tribal language, I delivered a baby elafint all by my self I also named him Samuel."

"You named a baby elafrnt after me penny?" Sam asked looking like he was ganna cry because he never known someone who loved him so much to name an animal after him. " I did sam was the sweetest elafint you'll ever meet." Sam emedetly hugged her "was?"

"I'm sorry sam." She started to almost cry sam could see how important this elafent was to her after all Sam the elafent thought that penny was his mother.

"He*sam hugged her tighter to the point where she was on his chest* he died." Penny let out a small tear.

"Why was sam so important to you Penny?" Sam asked concerned for his girlfriend and co worker

"Well because I delived him and his mother died from the brith he thought I was his mum he flawless me every where and I loved him like my own Evan thought my brother told me to NOT get to mentally attached to the animals Samy felt like my son when my brother and I were out on an expedition to try to stop the poachers Sam followed closesy be hind us the pockets saw him and opened fire I couldn't protect him was shot 5 time I was there with him in his dying

Moments he did in my arms sam and it was like loading you to." She said sam held her as close as he could " hey I'm here I'm here pen" he said that he could fell her breath and began marking out with her only to be broken up by the fire alarm "the pontypandsy porneres are trapped in a cave "

Penny and sam scared one last kiss and surged and went of to Venus.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. In my office

**Hello humans of the earth, I have decided to continue this story and hopefully there will be no grammar and spelling errors ( NO PROMISES!)**

 **Anyway... On with the story**

"Ah CRUMS!" Penny yeld as she was trying to fix Jupiter after she and the crew returned from the emergency, they had been called to.

"Come on Jupiter, Work would ya?!" Penny banged

The ground out of frustration. She was getting upset

At this point. Suddenly she felt to arms around her wast "Need any help?" Sam asked Penny was already

Ticked off but when Sam hugged her oh she was roasting with anger "WHAT THE HELL SAM!" Penny

Yelped, Sam immediately new how stressed Penny was. After all it had been a hard day for her, with

her new training exercises that she had learned 30 of them in just 3 measly hours. Sense she had been gone for the past month. "Penny I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Sam replied and attempted to kiss her on the for head but Penny pulled away.

"Well you did Samuel Jones and -" but she was interrupted "Ah firefighter Morris I would like to speak with you in my office." The statement was over the intercom "Comeing Sir!"

 **Hey sorry the chapter is so short i didn't know what to write this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon peace out for know**


	3. DEAD STORY

**Hey guys gust wanted to say this is now A DEAD**

 **FanFiction I'm sorry but I haven't been writing it for a long time because I didn't know what to do with the story also high school is crazier than I thought**

 **But there will be another book with an OC in it soon.**

 **And they lived happily ever after THE ENDISH**

 **Until next time,**

 **AnniesDRAGONZ ️️**


End file.
